Yasai, The Sayian God
by AngellessDay
Summary: The Sayain God senses a energy, only to get blasted away, and with minor amnesia: Yikes. He goes all the way to earth...
1. The-Beginning

**

Quick thing here. I do not own dragonball in anyway shape or form. Yasai is the idea from me and one other person. That individual may help write this story, so if the font and style change up, that's on them. Enjoy the story, and if you have suggestions and feedback, let me know in the comments w Firet chapter will be rather short but the others will be much longer.

Prelude**

Yasai was relaxing on the Kai planet. One of the few times he could without the Kaioshin bothering him every few seconds. He didn't understand why he felt relaxed, he just was. Being a Sayain, his blood should be boing for a fight, but it wasn't. Yasai was built for any challenge though. Standing at 6'2, his hair was spiked back ways, and reached to his shoulders. Like all Sayains, hair was black. Not his eyes, for they were a burning red. But for him, that was natural. For he was the sayain god, and it was a representation of his God KI. A sturdy red and black skintight armour covered most of his body, and the gloves and boots he wore were pitch black as well. His skin was rather light.

His KI sense triggered out of nowhere. It was only a flash, but that power was highly destructive. He quickly put two fingers to his forehead, and used the Instant Transmission technique to follow the energy trace. His Sayain blood was already beginning to heat up at the thought of a force strong enough to face him. Where he ended up, he wasn't sure. Then he saw a male and female humanoids with blue skin and white hair. Before he could utter a word, everything seemed to shatter in a massive explosion. And with that, he knew no more.

Towa looked at the still ongoing explosion "Mira, I believe you overdid it."

"Hmph. It got the job done didn't it?" He almost growled out.

"Mira, Mira, what will I ever do with you?" She brushed the dust off her red clothes."I suppose we got what we came here for. Let's head out before that pesky Kai finds us." With a flick of her staff, she opens a portal, which Mira follows her though.


	2. Chapter-One,-Z-Awakening

Yasai's eyes snapped opened. He silently cursed. That explosion had REALLY fucking hurt. Nevermind that, he had more pressing issues... Or did he? His memory was shot, as if it had been fragmented. He knew he was a Sayain God, he knew his name. He knew random bits and pieces... How hard did he hit his head? _Well shit._ He thought, a little angry. His location was weird t say the least. There was definitely a city over to the east, and he could feel the power levers. They were tiny as hell, and he scoffed. Least the scenery wasn't half bad. Except for the crater his crash land had made. He stretched his now sore muscles, and he suppressed his KI, just to be sure. Where was he exactly? The planet wasn't familiar...

Overhead, a Pod went fly. He immediately picked up the power inside. The only thing that made it noticeable was that it was slightly stronger then the ones on the planet. Even so, it was only about a thirtith of his fully suppressed power. Still, he flew after it. This could prove to be interesting after all.

Raditz emerged from his pod. He immediately turned on his scouter, and looked around. Although what resulted nearly shocked him to death

"A-A Power Level of 30,000?!" He sputtered out to no one in particular. Of course the farmer with a shotgun was there, but he was completely ignored. "Kakkarot... Is that you brother? How did you..." He froze. Then he realized that Power Level was coming right for him. He sweat dropped "Dear god..."

Yasai was closing in, and at a good pace. He could have instant transmissioned, but he would see if this power detected him. And oh boy it must have, because he felt that energy drop, a rudementry attempt at hiding it's power level, how cute. He landed about 10 feet away from Raditz

"So your that amusingly low power I sensed. Who are you then?" Raditz was silent, words forming, but not coming out. "Well then? Speak!"

"R-Raditz sir! A low class warrior serving under Nappa and Prince Vegeta!" He quickly spat out. This guy was strong enough to turn him into a grease spot, he wasn't taking chances.

"Good. Was that so hard? I am Yasai." He flicked his tail, grinning, madly amused.

Raditz paled "You...Your..." He had read the Sayain history books. This was... "Yasai... God of all Sayains..." He quickly went to one knee and offered his head. "Forgive me sir! I didn't recognize you!"

"You wouldn't have, but that's besides the point. What did you come here for?"

Raditz hesitantly rose. "With all due respect sir, my brother kakkarot was supposed to wipe this planet clean, and I'm here to fetch him."

The Sayain God pondered this a moment. "...Good. Take me with you. But let me warn you, I don't intervene in family matters."

Raditz nodded so fast, it seemed like it might come off "Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!"

Yasai chuckled "I suggest heading out to an island. There are several powers there. One larger then the rest."

"How do you know this sir?" Raditz asked, seeing as Yasai didn't have a scouter.

"You question a god?" He asked, but in a playful tone. Raditz still flinched. "Because I have a thing called KI Sense. If your a good sayain, I might teach you later. Shall we?"

Raditz gulped, still a little nervous. "Yes sir." They rose into the air, and flew off towards the gathered Z Fighters.

**Oh boy, Yasai has teamed? Up with Raditz. You may notice when I said fully suppressed. Yasai litterly can't suppress his power level any lower, mostly because that power level is under 1% of his base. Why is he so strong? Because he's a ducking god. As always, I don't own dragonball, and if you have suggestions about what could happen, leave a comment! I'm always open to new ideas.**

**Power Levels.**

**Yasai (Fully Suppresed) 30,000**

**Raditz 1200**

**Changes to the story so far-**

**Farmer with a Shotgun lives XD**


	3. Chapter-2–Raditzs’-Pride

Yasai flew behind Raditz, letting him lead the way. They had been flying for several minutes. When they landed, Raditz didn't act so cocky. He went and explain Kakkarot was a Sayain, and he was sent here to destroy all, and he needed to come back with him. When Goku refused, Raditz looked to Yasai for advice. With one swift movement, he not only knocked Krillin though Kame House, and snatched Gohan and placed him in Raditz's hands "How bout this. If you come after us, and you manage to beat Raditz, we will return your son to you. After all, We are a warrior race. This is how we will decide your sons fate." He nodded to Raditz, and they flew off.

"...What happened to not interfering in family matters?" Yasai looked at the low class Sayain.

"I just made things a little more interesting. That's all."

Raditz accepted this with a nod, and they flew silently back to the pod landing sight. "However I won't be intervening. Not unless they aim to kill. Your a Sayain. Fight your own battles." Yasai told him sternly.

"I may be a low class Sayain, but I still have my pride! Such weaklings can never hope to beat the mighty Raditz!"

Yasai has to work hard to contain his laughter "In any case, I'll be sitting over there."

Gohan at this point had begun crying "And throw that one in the fucking pod. I don't need to be listening to that all day"

Raditz obliged quickly. "Agreed." Yasai chuckled. Then glared to the left. "Here they come. And it's two power levels."

They registered on the scouter a few moments later

Goku and Piccolo landed a few moments later "Give me back my son!" The younger Sayain roared.

Raditz chuckled "You'll have to beat me first, dear brother!" He fired a large Ki blast, which was barely dodged. "Crap!" Goku yelled as he dicarded his weighted clothing. Grumbling, the demon Piccolo discarded his own, and the fight began in earnest. Trading blow for blow, it was becoming clear Raditz held the advantage. He pummled Goku into the ground with little effort, and flung Piccolo after.

Yasai watched from the sideline with great amusement. It was a shame he couldn't join in. The battle would end to quickly if he did. So instead he watched as the Nemekian and the younger Sayain discuss a strategy, or curses, even with Sayain hearing he still didn't know, and saw Kakkarot charge at Raditz he almost felt sorry, but no brotherly love was shown as they proceeded to knock the everliving shit out of eachother. Finally, Goku grabbed his tail, but with quick thinking and a little trickery the low class warrior got free, and ruining there chances, then an energy spiked to his left "What the... 1300...?...! RADITZ, BE ON YOUR GA-"

"DONT HURT MY DADDY!" Came the ungodly roar of a Sayain powering powering up, before Gohan, now enraged, shot though the pod, crashing to Raditz, cracking armor and bone.

"Why you little-" before Raditz could recover, he was grabbed from behind "PICCOLO DO IT NOW!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

There was no escape. Raditz was about to die. He seethed and cursed, and was promptly knocked out of the way. The attack struck Yasai head on, and didn't leave a scratch "You lost Raditz. You can take you son, Kakkarot."

Piccolo was stunned "B-But how?! He didn't even,..." his jaw dropped once more when Yasai Instant Transmissioned Raditz out of there.

On another side of the planet, Yasai grinned "Raditz, Downed by a child..."

"I didn't think a mere child could have such a high power level!" The younger Sayain sputtered, defending his pride.

"Save it. You still lost. Not to mention that your scouter was destroyed." Raditz immediately reaches up, and found that true. SHIT. "That means... Nappa and Vegeta are going to come this way to see at killed me..."

"Stronger Sayains?" Said Yasai

Raditz nodded "It would take about... a Year."

"Well then. We should begin your training."

"WHAT?!?" Raditz was immediately nervous

"After you recover dumbass."

"...oh."

**Again, I do not own Dragonball, and suggestions might be implemented, so leave a comment!**

**Power Levels**

**Yasai (Fully Supressed) 30K**

**Raditz *Smol Zenkai* 1350**

**Goku 924**

**Piccolo (W Makakasappo) 1330**

**Gohan (Enraged/Full Power) 1300**


End file.
